


Der Tag, an dem Aragorn duschte

by Elaglar



Series: Ice Bucket Challenge [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Ice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ein Beitrag zur Ice-Bucket Challenge, die letztes Jahr um die Welt ging.</p><p>[Umzug von FF.de]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tag, an dem Aragorn duschte

** Aragorn, oder, der Tag, an dem er ~~freiwillig~~ duschte **

  
  
     „Ieeeh, du stinkst…“  
Legolas rümpfte die Nase und wedelte mit seiner Hand davor herum. Sein Freund sah ihn erschrocken an, hob einen Arm und nahm eine kräftige Nase seines eigenen Geruchs.  
     „Ich weiß nicht, ich finde, es ist noch gar nicht so schlimm. Ich habe doch erst vor drei Monaten gebadet. Es klebt auch gar kein Orkhirn an mir. Was hast du denn bloß?“  
     „Meine Nase ist eben feiner als deine. Ich mag dich nicht mehr riechen! Los, geh weg. Wenn ich etwas mit dir zu besprechen habe, dann wird mein Riecher dich schon finden.“  
Der Elb ging schnell in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Der Waldläufer trollte sich, ging in die große Halle und suchte einen Tisch, damit er etwas trinken konnte. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, standen die Rohirrim auch schon auf und er hatte den Platz ganz für sich allein.  
     „Ah, wie schön, ich kann meine Beine ausstrecken. Es hat doch auch etwas für sich, wenn man müffelt.“  
Aragorn streckte sich genüsslich.  
     „Was stinkt denn hier wie ein verwesender Warg?“  
Natürlich war es der Zwerg, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm.  
     „Aragorn, bist du das etwa? Was ist denn in deine Kleidung gekrochen und dort verendet?“  
Gimli kämpfte würgend seinen Brechreiz nieder.  
     „Nichts, mein kleiner Freund. Ich stinke nicht. Ich rieche nach Mann.“  
     „Aber wie du stinkst. Die Blumen lassen schon ihre Köpfe hängen!“  
  
Der Waldläufer sah nach dem Grünzeug in der Vase. Der Zwerg hatte recht. Die Köpfe hingen. Konnte es denn wirklich sein? Na gut, die Menschen rümpften wohl wirklich ihre Nasen, sogar Éowyn war auf Abstand gegangen. Er sah es ein.  
     „Also gut, Gimli, du hast mich überredet. Ich werde baden gehen.“  
     „Nix da, baden. Ich habe von so etwas neuem gehört, das nennt sich duschen. Es soll ganz wunderbar sein. Es wird draußen gemacht und du musst deine Kleider nicht ausziehen.“  
Aragorn wurde hellhörig. Er hasste es, sich auszuziehen, nur um sich wieder anzuziehen. Das war so zeitraubend und nervtötend.  
  
Nun stand er hier, unter einem großen Baum. Gimli war mühsam nach oben geklettert, hatte einen Eimer mit kalten Wasser nach oben gezogen. Er hatte aus einem Gletscher in der Nähe etwas Eis geschlagen und es in dem Eimer getaut. Noch immer schwammen Eisbröckchen darin.  
     „Bist du bereit?“  
War er es? Aragorn glaubte es nicht, doch er nickte.... nur wenig. Er dachte, der Zwerg hatte es nicht bemerkt. Doch platsch, schon war er nass. Die Kleider tropften, seine Haare klebten in seinem Gesicht, die Lippen wurden blau. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Hinter einem anderen Baum kam Legolas hervor und lachte schallend. Auch Gimli stimmte mit ein.  
     „Das hast du davon, dass du so selten badest. Du wurdest ge-Ice-Bucket-Challenged. Aber wenigstens stinkst du nicht mehr!“  
     „Na warte….!“  
Aragorn rannte los, wollte den Elben zu Boden ringen und sich an ihm abtrocknen. Natürlich fing er ihn nicht ein, doch die Bewegung machte seine Lippen wieder rosig!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
Eine Rev. wäre toll. :D


End file.
